


all along the boardwalk

by claireexample



Series: 15 Days of Friends at the Table 2019 [2]
Category: Friends at the Table (Podcast)
Genre: Gen, Season: COUNTER/Weight, Season: Twilight Mirage
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 10:52:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18030350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/claireexample/pseuds/claireexample
Summary: A Fic/Puzzle made specially for #15DaysofFatT 2019.Set after the events of Twilight Mirage and COUNTER/Weight, the journal of a scholar is recovered, but the text has been mangled and is of yet a mystery to those who recovered said journal.





	all along the boardwalk

> ###  From The Desk of the Holy Research Officiate: 
> 
>   
>    
> 
> 
> _ Assignment - CDO PP, Department of Recovery _
> 
> _ Concern - Wreckage, ISC Avalon, Divine, Decryption,  _
> 
> _ Level - Urgent _
> 
> * * *
> 
>   
>    
> 
> 
> **HRO XO - The following is partial text recovered by** **_REDACTED_ ** **in the wreckage of** **_REDACTED_ ** **. Attached is the log of ISC Dawning Avalon, Independent Chronicler and Scholar of Bygone Divinities. While recovery efforts were partially successful, parts of text yet appear mangled and unreadable. Has been given to the Office of Recovery (assigned to CDO Prince to unmangle). Original text as follows:**
> 
> * * *
> 
>  
> 
> \--230ec90ypti120n is inc90e230i250150y s15012040 g120ing. I h260ve cu9090ent150y ch90120nic150e230 120ve90 150ess th260n 120ne h260150f 120f 120ne pe90cent 120f this 150120g 120f ent90ies. This is 250ec260use 120f unf12090eseen h260902304026090e issues 260n230 e909012090s in the 260150g12090ithmic c120230e th260t sc260ns 260n230 in230exes the in230ivi230u260150 sets 120f 230260t260 ent90ies f90120m the 230ivine. I h260ve 250een 4012090160ing t120 90ep260i90 the h260902304026090e 260n230 h260ve 250een fixing e909012090s in the c120230e (n120te f12090 the H90120: if y120u'90e g120nn260 hi90e me 260n230 sen230 me t120 260 n12040he90e p150260net 260t  150e260st m260160e su90e the t120120150s t120 230120 my j120250 4012090160). 4012090160 is cu9090ent150y set t120 250e 230120ne in 260pp90120xim260te150y f120u90 cyc150es. My 230um250260ss th120ught the s120150120 4012090160 40120u150230 250e fun. 260h 40e150150, 260t 150e260st the 230260t260 is inte90esting. 
> 
>  
> 
> **Journal cuts to Next Entry**
> 
>  
> 
> Issues stemming f90120m 120ve90he260ting 26090e 260 c120nst260nt. 260t fi90st I th120ught it might just 250e 260 h260902304026090e issue 250ut fu90the90 ev260150u260ti120ns sh12040 n120 signs 120f h260902304026090e 230eg90260230260ti120n 12090 230260m260ge t120 260ny systems. I h260ve pe90s120n260150150y g120ne 150ine 250y 150ine in the 230ec90ypti120n h260902304026090es c120230e, n120thing th260t 40120u150230 c260use 260n issue such 260s this 40260s f120un230. 
> 
>  
> 
> My 120n150y i230e260 is th260t s120mething 40ith the 230ivine is c260using this issue. It is the 120n150y 120utsi230e f260ct12090 th260t I h260ven't yet c120nsi230e90e230. Fu90the90 m120nit12090ing 40i150150 h120pefu150150y p90120vi230e 260 usefu150 260ns40e90, 260s my eff12090ts hinge 120n my equipment 4012090160ing p90120pe90150y.
> 
>  
> 
> **Journal cuts to Next Entry**
> 
>  
> 
> I h260ve n120tice230 260n 260n120m260150y. 120n 260 hunch, I 160ept 260 sep26090260te c120py 120f the 230ec90ypti120n c120230e (40hich I h260ve since 90e4090itten t120 250e m12090e efficient, th260n160 y120u) 120n 260 pe90s120n260150 230evice 260n230 seve90260150 230260ys 150260te90, c120mp26090e230 it t120 the cu9090ent ve90si120n 120f the c120230e. 
> 
>  
> 
> The cu9090ent ve90si120n is n120t my c120230e. S120me120ne is 90em120te150y 90e4090iting it. I shut 120ff 260150150 120utsi230e c120mmunic260ti120ns, 160ept 260 c120py 120f the 90e4090itten c120230e 120n 260 sep26090260te pe90s120n260150 230evice f90120m my 90e4090itten c120230e, 90einse90te230 my 90e4090itten c120230e, 260n230 st26090te230 230ec90ypting 260g260in.
> 
>  
> 
> **Journal cuts to Next Entry**
> 
>  
> 
> The 230ivine is s260250120t260ging my h260902304026090e. It is the 120n150y p120ssi250150e exp150260n260ti120n. My c120230e 40260s e90260se230 260n230 260150150 th260t 40260s 4090itten 40260s: 
> 
>  
> 
> “go upon the board, w
> 
> alk and count the letters by tens, first to 
> 
> last, and you will Sea nothingness at the end 
> 
>  
> 
> look aga
> 
> in, see the boardwalk ahead
> 
> mayhaps you reverse your steps
> 
> and count by tens, yo
> 
> u find that everything
> 
> you Sea is something
> 
> * * *
> 
>  
> 
> **CDO Prince - It appears that these logs have some sort of active encryption that renders many of our current methods unreliable at best. It is unknown at this time what could be causing this effect. Sub-officers are analyzing the text to better understand its logic. May have to transfer to another department if efforts fail.**
> 
>  


End file.
